The extraordinary growth and specialization that has occurred over the past several decades in the sciences has made it increasingly difficult to link the increasing divide between clinical and basic science components of ophthalmic and vision sciences. The less-than-optimal degree of cross-talk between scientists engaged in studying fundamental biological processes and clinicians providing care to patients has had multiple deleterious effects. Continued external factors are expected to impact this trend negatively for the foreseeable future. Traditional approaches, based purely on didactic curricula, to "teach" basic sciences to highly-trained clinicians are only variably effective as they offer limited opportunity to these clinicians for hands-on experience in designing and conducting studies. Additionally, many clinicians engaged in pure clinical (vs. bench-based) research have had very limited formal training in methodological aspects of clinical study design and execution. The Harvard Department of Ophthalmology is one of the leading and largest academic departments of Ophthalmology in the nation and a major recipient of NIH funding. With 113 full-time clinical and basic science faculty, it continues to make significant contributions to ophthalmic and vision research in virtually all basic, applied, and clinical subspecialty areas. The Harvard-Vision Clinical Scientist Development Program proposes to offer a customized and structured learning, research, and development environment to a select group of qualified clinically trained candidates who have recently completed (or about to complete) their training, but who desire further mentored learning experience so as to become independent leading clinical scientists in their respective fields. Trainees in this program will (i) complete a core curriculum that will include the Harvard Program in Clinical effectiveness (PCE) - a summer-long immersion program in biostatistics, epidemiology, study design, and outcomes measurement. Additional required curricular activities will include the Harvard Medical School course, Neurobiology 300 "Biologic Bases of Ophthalmic Disease", a multidisciplinary survey course focusing on the biological mechanisms (genetics, immunology, neuroscience, vascular biology) of eye disease. Candidates will also (ii) perform research in a closely mentored program under the guidance of lead mentors who are leaders in their respective fields with the express objective of allowing them to develop into independent investigators. Trainees in this program will additionally have the option of seeking an advanced degree (MS, MPH, PhD, ScD) at Harvard.